Wildia Stillflower
= Appearance = Wildia is, in a word, plain. She's not ugly, per sae, but the ever-present frown on her face and her rather pointed, almost fox-like features take away from any true beauty she may otherwise have. She's lean - not heavily muscled, or particularly buff, but lean, with an athletic build. Faint scars cover her body, though most of the time her face is the only skin that her armor reveals. She looks for all the world like any other battle-hardened veteran who has spent many a month in Northrend. One thing that might be slightly abnormal about Wildia is her height. For her fiery temper and reputation, Wildia's actually very small, on the shorter side of the average height for females of her race. Her small frame never seems to stop her from picking on people twice her size, however. Wildia's crimson shock of hair makes her easy to pick out in a crowd. It's short-cropped and close-cut, thick and wirey at the same time. Her ears are lined with small golden hoops that clink together almost musically as she walks. There are no other piercings on her body - no jewelery, necklaces, rings, or any sort of make-up. Wildia is almost always clad in thick leather armor that usually covers all exposed skin except for that of her face. She is usually accompanied by a large black worg bearing the armor of the Horde, a hard-earned reward for the many battles she has participated in for the Horde. = History = Wildia, like nearly every other Quel'dorei at the time, was born to a small, barely noticed house - house Stillflower. She was born Faeleth Stillflower (Wildia has never disclosed her true name to anyone in an attempt to forget it completely) and until the age of about 10 (human years, perhaps 40 or so in elven years) was raised by the few members of the Stillflower house, among other children of her own age. Her mother and father had a falling out, however, and in an attempt to further irk her husband, Faeleth's mother took her young daughter with her when she left the humble Stillflower estate. After spending many years living on their own in Silvermoon on the edges of society, a falling out with the Blood Knights forced Faeleth's mother to flee the city. In her flight the woman grabbed her teenage daughter and tried to escape the wrath of the knights, only to be caught halfway throught Eversong. Faeleth was witness to her mother's execution, and recieved a nasty scar as a warning to not mess with the law again. This is probably where her apparent hatred of the Blood Knights comes from. After her mother's death Faeleth traveled between the cities of the Alliance, taking on the life of a petty thief. Somewhere along the way she met an alchemist, sparking her love for alchemy and herbs, which later led to her aptness at brewing poisons. Faeleth was in Silvermoon at the time of the Scourge attack. While her people defended their city, the now-woman fled towards the Stillflower estate in a desperate attempt to warn her family. In her flight however, Faeleth was caught up in battle, and severly injured. She was unable to make it to the estate in time. The Stillflower estate sat in the part of Eversong that is now the Ghostlands, and was completely destroyed during the attack. The one or two remaining survivors disapeared, and once again Faeleth was left on her own. With the death of her house and the destruction of her homeland, Faeleth took on a new name, along with allying herself with the Sin'dorei - Wildia. A simple, wimsical, perhaps slightly humanesque name, but a suitable one all the same. She has never referred to herself as Faeleth since then and, as afore mention, has never told anyone that Wildia is not, in fact, her real name. Likely she has forgotten the truth herself. Along with a new name, Wildia took up a new profession, becoming a rogue, as she was never very good with magic, or animals, for that matter. A few years after the Scourge attack, Wildia joined House Silvacce. During this time, Wildia met her first love interest, Dra'lin. Their time together resulted in Wildia's pregnancy and the birth of her first child, a girl named Azuresong. Her stay in Silvacce lasted for a good six months, until she decided that she simply was not cut out to be a noble. Shortly after, an arguement between Wildia and Dra'lin led to Azuresong being taken away from Wildia. She would not see her daughter again for two years. For a while, Wildia once again wandered the streets of Silvermoon, doing odd jobs and getting in trouble. Four of five months after departing House Silvacce, Wildia joined a new military organization dubbed Hawk Eye. It wasn't long after joining that a war broke out between the militia and one Azeroth's greatest crime organizations - Veldbarad Bornevalesh. This war waged for quite some time, and with the end of it came also the end of Hawk Eye. Desperate for protection and an opportunity to make something of herself, Wildia struck up a deal with an officer of Veldbarad - she would be allowed to join if she told them everything she knew that would bring Hawk Eye to an end, once and for all. Wildia agreed, and for months clawed her way up the hierarchy of the crime organization, eventually ending up with the title of the Captain's Second, or Eeth'nak. During her time in Veldbarad Wildia met her late husband, Rasheer, with whom she had another daughter, Sarilla. Shortly after Veldbarad disbanded Rasheer was killed on the field of battle. Once again, after Veldbarad fell apart, Wildia went to her enemies - the Banepaw Fellowship, who had been rivals of Veldbarad for a long time. Wildia was accepted into the Fellowship with open arms, but only stayed briefly. With her boss missing and a single mother, Wildia turned to alcohol as the answer to her problems. During her stay in Banepaw, Wildia was reunited with Dra'lin - their rekindled relationship lasted for several months, but once again ended violently, this time leaving Wildia with Azuresong. Shortly after leaving the Banepaw Wildia joined the Daggerhead Cartel, an orginzation made up mostly of old Veldbarad figures, along with some new faces. = Family = Category:Horde Category:Horde Rogue Category:Blood Elf Category:Veldbarad Bornevalesh